Adventure Funtime Foxy
Were you looking for Funtime Foxy's counterparts?: Lolbit, Adventure Foxy, Adventure Mangle, Adventure Withered Foxy, Adventure Nightmare Foxy, Adventure Phantom Foxy or Adventure Phantom Mangle? "It wasn't meant to last." ''- Funtime Foxy's loading message'' Funtime Foxy is an unlockable character in FNaF World and the intact version of Mangle. A Springlock Suit version of it appears in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Funtime Foxy is a fox animatronic with the majority of its fur colored white. It wears a pink garment, has a pink snout with a small black nose, three small fluffs of fur on top of its head, pink toes and stomach, and pink inside its ears and around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright red cheeks and red coloring at the end of its snout resembling lipstick, long eyelashes, a red bow tie, and possesses a hook on their right hand with a eye color like Mangle's. Adventure Funtime Foxy starts with 305 health on level 1. As every character, it gains 5 health every 1 level, having 355 on level 10, 405 on level 20, 455 on level 30, and 505 on level 40. Adventure Funtime Foxy is a very useful characters because it can deal high damage (Cosmic Song) ,a great Healing ablity (Happy Jam 2) and revive/give extra life (Gift Boxes) * - a pink attack that heals more than the regular Happy Jam. Will also give a temporary boost of speed. * - a white attack that summons stars that attacks all enemies * - a yellow attack that gives the team an extra life. Funtime Foxy is a playable character in Five Nights at Freddy's World that can be unlocked via fighting it and winning the fight, adding it to the player's party. The Battle Theme for Funtime Foxy *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton feet. *Funtime Foxy is Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. **However, Funtime Foxy is one of the five animatronics that possesses a tail, the others being Toy Bonnie, RWQFSFASXC, Mr. Chipper and White Rabbit. ***However, its tail is seen outside of its attack animation. *When encountering Funtime Foxy, its battle name will be "???". **This applies to all the characters in the second to last bottom row of the "Party Creation" menu, excluding Springtrap. *Funtime Foxy is one of the two characters to possess the "Cosmic Song" and "Happy Jam 2" attacks, the other being Spring Bonnie. *Funtime Foxy is one of the seven characters to have a recolored enemy/NPC/character, the others being Endo-01, BB/JJ, RWQFSFASXC, Shadow Freddy, and Mangle. *Funtime Foxy serves a purpose of being the multi-used character because it can do massive damage, heal the party drastically, and revive fallen party member(s). *Funtime Foxy is one of four characters that possess the gift box attack, the others being Crying Child, Coffee, and RWQFSFASXC. *When battling Funtime Foxy, their hook position is switched. This is due to the battle sprite being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. **This also happens to Nightmare Foxy and Withered Foxy when they are challenged. *For some reason, Funtime Foxy has a hook on their hand, but Mangle has two paws for hands instead. However, Mangle is really broken, and could have had its hook removed by children and replaced by a spare hand in the original games. **The hook was shown in the "Foxy Foxy" teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2, hinting that it did in fact have a hook and was pirate themed. **Additionally, while Mangle possesses two heads based on speculation that the second head was a shoulder-mounted parrot, Funtime Foxy isn't shown having any of Foxy's pirate-like traits aside from the hook hand. **However, the second head seems to be Funtime Foxy's endoskeleton head ripped from the mask, since it has Mangle's missing left eye. *It is unknown why the repaired version of the Mangle is called "Funtime Foxy" instead of "Toy Foxy", in keeping with the naming schemes of the other second generation animatronics. *Funtime Foxy's attacks share the same colors of their appearance. In order, pink snout, white fur and yellow eyes. *It is quite obvious that the Funtime Foxy in FNaF World is not the same as the one in the upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, possibly meaning that there are different versions of Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Foxy, unlike it's counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, doesn't have a moveable mask. **This is likely done to keep the game kid friendly because, by popular consensus, removable faces are really, really creepy. *Funtime Foxy is the only animatronic to have a animatronic counterpart from a different generation with the same name. *Funtime Foxy is the third animatronic not to appear in the core series as its repaired version, the others being the group of the withered animatronics, and Foxy. **It's implied by the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigame that the withered animatronics do appear in the game, but as plushies. *If looked at very closely, Funtime Foxy's hand clips into the head a little bit during its idle animation. Fu8SqzJ.png|Funtime Foxy in the teaser tralier. Funtime foxy (1).png|Locked. Funtime foxy load.png|Funtime Foxy on the loading screen. Toy fox.gif|Idle animation. 3022.png|Icon. Funtime_foxy_attack.gif|Attacking animation. Gold_endo.jpg|Fighting Gold Endo with Nightmare Fredbear, Crying Child, and Springtrap. 78476.png|Funtime Foxy mouse curser. IMG 0198.GIF|Funtime Foxy as a challenger. TYIMAGE25.jpg|Toy Foxy/Funtime Foxy in the latest teaser. Funtime_Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy name in the teaser trailer. IMG 1391.PNG|Mangle or Funtime Foxy hanging from the paddle-ball. Fnafworld 2.jpg screen_up2.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the new Party Creation screen for Update 2. imgres.jpg|Funtime Foxy with all adventure characters. character-select-jpg.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the select Character. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Category:Characters Category:FNaF2 Originated Animatronics Category:Pages Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:FNaF World Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ad.Foxys Category:White attack uses Category:Pink attack users Category:Yellow attack users Category:Funtime foxy Category:Adventure Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Female